


Maya's Troubling Journey

by TigerNinja16



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNinja16/pseuds/TigerNinja16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 12-year-old jaguar is on the run from a bad person. Will she make it to safety and get help, or is she doomed for all eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maya's Troubling Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kung Fu Panda in any way, shape, or form. I only own the plot and my OC's

_Thoughts ___

Chapter 1- The Dream

_The sunset is so beautiful from here, but I can’t stay here. He’ll find me, and then he’ll never leave me alone. Suddenly, I saw him. His face came out of nowhere! The beautiful hill I was standing on vanished, and was replaced with a wooden floor. ___

“Maya. You can run, but you can’t hide. I will find you” He said.  
“What?! H-how did you know I even left?” I asked him, and I was pretty scared too.  
“I know everything about you. I knew you would leave, but what you don’t know is that now, you’ll never see her again” He replied.  
I told him to leave me alone, but his answer was not the answer I was hoping to get.  
“Never! I will not stop until I find you, my dear. Hahahaha!”  
“No!” I screamed as he reached out to grab me. I opened my eyes, and found that I had woken up in a cold sweat. I held back the tears that threatened to come. _How could he have known about her? _I got up from my bed- unfortunately yes, that hill was just a part of that dream- and went into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Something didn’t seem right to me; that dream seemed to be a little too real. I went back to my room, and stared out my window at the moon. After about 20 minutes, I fell back to sleep. What I didn’t know was that he knew where I was, because he had sent someone to follow me.__


End file.
